Threats on Earth
by panda-hug-sama
Summary: Hiei is on a Mission for Koenma to go to America and becomes a member of SG-1. While his teammates fight a threat in his home land. Yusuke and the rest of his team is joined by another and goes to fend off a threat to their home.
1. Disclaimer

Hello I am Panda-Hug *waves* I am going to say this once and please understand that this is for EVERY CHAPTER that I write.

I DO NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho OR Stargate Series. I make NO money from this. I DO this FOR fun and kicks and giggles.

That is my Disclaimer on ownership… now for more

**I am going to assume everyone knows who the main characters are – and the storyline between them, this should give too many spoilers, but just in case here is your warning.

This is going to be taking place between the Dark Tournament and the Sensui Saga. For Yu Yu Hakusho

The Stargate is going to be a bit more random… The Stargate will more then likely be taken from the episodes – so if you see around about the same speech text and what not, DON'T sue me.

I hope you all enjoy

This is rated R just for the violence and the language – please be mature enough to understand this.

And Please please review – even if its to correct mistakes or to tell me how horrible it is. They fuel me to write more often and better…. Really.

***Oh I took down Troubles around even now because it's getting a make over, it should be getting back up in a few more weeks - ^.^;


	2. Chapter 1: Arrivals

Chapter 1:

The team looked around the office. Koenma looked at them and tapped his finger on his desk. "What are you all looking for?" he asked a bit annoyed.

"Hiei, did he shrink for where we can't find him?" asked Kuwabara.

"Yeah Koenma where did Hiei go?" Yusuke questioned.

"He went to do something else for me," Koenma answered. "Now as for you three, there is a band of six demons that are creating gangs in the human world, I need you to find them and get rid of them. They are similar to Toguro, but not as powerful. But still extremely dangerous, they use tricks and traps to their advantage."

"Is that all?" Yusuke asked and laughed, "Well then we'll have this taken care of by next week."

"Don't be so cocky Yusuke, that's not all I want you to do, they have some information that could be critical to Spirit World, I need you to get that information, not just killing them, that means you may have to join them. I know Hiei isn't hear to help you so I am going to be giving you extra help and disguises as well. This way you can change your appearances before moving on," he said and handed them each a ring.

"So who is this help?" Yusuke asked.

"That would be me," said a soft voice from behind them. "I am Sai, I will be helping you."

"Sai is a demon that has the ability to shift and morph into what form she desires," Koenma stated. "The information you are to recover is anything relating to the four gifts of the demon world."

Kurama looked at Koenma and then got a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, okay guys lets go, and let's hope that Hiei can join us later," Yusuke said and turned to walk out.

"Hey Kurama don't you know where the little guy went to? He's always with you isn't he?" Kuwabara asked.

"No I don't, Hiei didn't come back two nights ago, I don't know where he is or what he is doing," Kurama answered truthfully.

"Damn."

"I think its best to start with Cadle," Sai said joining them. "Cadle is a Puppet master and enjoys using humans and other creatures as puppets, she will also be the easiest to kill," Sai told them. "But she's also most likely to hold a bit of the information that Koenma needs."

Yusuke looked around and then up as they walked the halls of Spirit World. "Hey, where is Botan?" he asked.

"She's with Hiei," Sai answered. Yusuke looked at the woman beside him, she had long brown hair and purple eyes at the moment. "Koenma sent her with him to keep an eye on him, don't ask me where he's at, I don't even know that. He's been keeping where Hiei is hidden from everyone."

"So Botan got stuck babysitting the little guy, I feel bad for her," Kuwabara said.

"I don't really know anything about it," Sai replied. "I have seen you work however, Koenma showed me most of the Dark Tournament, and the Saint Beasts before that. It seems you grow very rapidly in your powers and that's a good thing. These demons were laying low until the end of the Tournament; I have a feeling that they didn't want to be caught by Toguro," Sai informed them.

"So we're up against a puppet master?" Kurama asked. Sai nodded her head. "That makes things difficult."

"Why what's a puppet master?" Yusuke asked.

"That doesn't sound very scary. What does she do play with dolls?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes in a way, a puppet master can seal away the free will of a human and infuse some of their spirit energy into them and control them as they will. The same applies to demons of lower ranking then the Puppet Master, Puppet Masters are never below a c-class demon and those are considered weak ones," Kurama said.

"Gee Kurama you know a lot about them," Kuwabara said.

"Well, I fought against one before," he answered and looked to Sai. "I have also fought against a shifter like yourself Sai, your breed, cant they also mimic the powers of the demons and humans they take shape of?" he asked.

She looked at him and nodded her head. "Yes, but we cannot stay in that form forever if we do, it take more energy then normal for us to copy the moves of the one we copied, depending on the class of the demon I copy I can stay that way for two to five days," she replied to him, "if I am using their abilities."

"So you'll be helpful for a while and then you won't be is that right?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes something like that," she replied as they appeared in Kuwabara's room. His sister stopped and looked at them but said nothing as she walked on down the hall.

"Okay what are we waiting for then? Let's go to this Cadle person and kick the crap out of her," Yusuke offered.

Kurama bowed his head and shook it some, "Yusuke…" he sighed out.

*-*-*-*-*-*A couple of days earlier::

The alarms were going off and the soldiers were running around like madmen, getting their defenses up. However there was nothing to worry about as Hammond turned off the alarm and opened the iris to the Stargate. The flag team ran down and looked through the shock glass to the gate room and waited. Hammond seemed to have a smile on his face as he watched the room. He seemed to have known there was going to be a visitor.

"What's going on?" Jack asked as he looked out the window.

Then through the gate came a rather short person that looked more like a child then anything else. He had spiky hair that seemed to have something against gravity, with white streaks in the front. The boy also seemed to be wearing a black cloak with a white collar; it blew around him some as the gate closed behind him, showing black slightly baggy pants shoved into his black boots. The soldiers all pulled their weapons up to him. He didn't even flinch as he looked around the room with cold red eyes.

"Is this a joke sir?" Carter asked as she looked at Hammond.

The General looked at the woman and shook his head. "Does it look like a joke Captain?"

"What is he going to be able to do?" Jack asked. "We're fighting things twice his size and from the looks of it, several times his strength."

"He's a special case I asked someone to send us," Hammond said. "He'll be going your team for a while, that means that SG-1 will have five members on its team rather than four."

"Lovely, we get to baby-sit," Jack said and looked at the person standing on the platform.

"You're joking," said a deep voice from the gate room. Hammond and the other's looked down at the person standing there. "You think you can harm me with those pathetic weapons. You're weak."

"Come on lets go," Hammond said and made his way down to the gate room. Once there he was still standing on the platform waiting. Hammond walked in first and stood before him, the SG-1 team to his left. "Greetings, you must be Hiei Jaganshi," Hammond said. The person just stood there and Jack noticed that he was about five foot tall, give or take a couple of inches. "This is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Captain Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson and Teal'c." Hammond said and indicated to each one.

Hiei just stood there looking at them. "Um, hi, you can call me Sam," Carter said and looked at him. "So what can you do little guy?" she asked. Hiei's eye twitched as she called him a little guy, oh he was going to pay her back for that comment, it was bad enough that he had to put up with it from the baka.

Botan blinked down at them and then landed beside Hiei. "Oh come now Hiei don't be like that!" she said and then there was a shot fired. Hiei moved quickly, at super speed he drew the katana on his back and cut the bullet in twin before he seemed to vanish and appeared at the one that fired the shot, and then he was standing back beside Botan. The team looked to the one that fired the shot, his gun fell in pieces. Botan looked at him and then to Hammond. "Sorry about that, I guess I should have made myself known before."

It had all happened so quick that they were still stunned. "I am Botan, I will be with Hiei," she said. She had light blue hair and light purple eyes. She was wearing a pink kimono and carrying an oar in one hand.

Teal'c lifted a brow and looked at her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Like wise!" she said.

"You're a Furry Girl aren't you?" Daniel asked confused.

"Eeep!" She squeaked and looked at him. "How did you know that?" she questioned.

"You were flying on your oar," he said, "and you are Japanese I can tell by the look of you."

"Hn," Hiei said and looked to the side. "You should really be helping the detective not me," he said to Botan.

"Yes I agree with you Hiei but Koenma told me to watch over you instead," she whined.

"Maybe he's afraid I will get bored and kill them all," he said and started to walk off the ramp. The sound of guns lifting echoed in the room. Hiei didn't stop.

"You know if your going to help them maybe it would be good not to talk about killing them," Botan said.

"Koenma said that I had to help them, nothing more," Hiei explained to her. Seeming to think that they couldn't hear him.

"Oh but Hiei they wont trust you, and would it really kill you to be nice?" she asked.

"I don't care if they trust me," he said and turned his red eyes to Jack and Hammond. "Lets get that fact over now. You piss me off and I will kill you myself."

"Umm, if you're not human what are you?" Carter asked.

Botan looked at her. "Oh dear did you not receive the information?" she asked, Carter shook her head. "Hiei is a demon." Botan said cheerfully.

"A demon? Aren't they supposed to have horns, fangs and claws with red skin and a spade tail?" Jack asked.

"Well no," Daniel started. "Demons can come in many shapes and sizes, I am sure there are some that look similar to that."

"Wouldn't the Fox have been a better choice for this mission Botan?" Hiei asked.

"Well yes, but he was needed for something else," she explained to Hiei.

"Well, when we go up against these bad guys of yours I suggest that you stay out of my way and let me handle it. It looks like I am baby-sitting again," he told the Sg-1 team.

"Take him to a room, briefing room SG-1," Hammond said.

Hiei watched Hammond leave and several soldiers walked up to him and showed him to a room.

"I have never," Hammond started and looked at Botan.

"This is why Koenma sent me along," she said and bowed to him.

"What the hell is that kid's problem?" Jack asked.

"That 'kid's' name is Hiei and he's not a kid," she said and shook her head. "He's aggressive, and he's rude and cold. But he's been through some pretty rough times with the Dark Tournament just a couple of weeks ago. That and he's right, Kurama would have been a better fit for this mission but Yusuke needed him because he knows what they are up against… just give him some time and he'll open up. I think." She explained.

"I will not have him disrespecting me in my own base, or have him threaten the lives of my people!" Hammond almost yelled.

"That's his way of saying that he wont let anyone else kill you, that that right is reserved for him, so to speak, so he'll keep you safe in hopes of one day killing you himself, see how that works?" she tried.

"No," Hammond, Jack, Sam and Daniel said at the same time. Botan bowed her head.

"Trust me, it's a good thing," she said with a weary smile.

The room was small, with a bed and a dresser, a night stand with a lamp and a camera in the corner. He looked to the camera and then to the bed. The room didn't have any windows and that bothered him. He liked windows.

He walked to the bed and hopped on one of the posts and stood there. This was really annoying. With his Darkness Flame he could kill them all, but… his thoughts trailed off.


End file.
